Here Without You
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl,who was bullied by Paul,finally ends up falling for him in the end,and is now in denile about the whole thing.Still oblivious to vampires,and having trouble with her bestfriend, things are becoming too much. Time to get away?Sequel to 'Think Twice'
1. Chapter 1

"Paul?" I whispered, looking around the room anxiously. I must have dozed off again.

I sat up, looking around again and practically jumping out of the bed. This was it. He left me. It was over.

I was right in the first place. This really was all a trick. Who would think that PAUL, the guy who bullied me my entire life would just suddenly love me? Lies.

I felt like an idiot. No, worse then that, I felt like an dumb ass. The worse part was that I actually fell for it. Fell for HIM. For Paul. For freaking PAUL.

I walked towards the steps of Emily's house, and barreled down them, into the kitchen. I tied up my hair on my way down, and when I reached the kitchen, I was caught off guard slightly by the smell of eggs and toast.

Was I wrong? Did he really just come down to cook breakfast. That was really romantic of hi-

But it wasn't him cooking. It was Emily. She smiled at me as I walked in, and I couldn't even begin to muster one of my own.

I felt like crying. Was I a baby or what? My first heart break, and I already felt like the world was over.

"Morning Gabby. You should probably call your brother and tell him you're here after breakfast. Oh, sit, sit." She enthused, pushing a chair out from the table and bringing me to it. "Paul will be back soon. He's patrolling with Embry and Sam right now, but he told me to make sure you ate though."

Relief washed through me like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like when you thought you were about to be caught, but then…well, you weren't. I almost sighed in relief and just plain joy. I wanted to start crying just because I was so damn happy.

Yup, definitely a baby.

"Quite a scare they had today." Emily said somberly. "They thought the…bad people, were going to attack today. But they didn't. They didn't." She rambled, scooping some eggs onto my plate. "And then the whole Paul thing. It had to be something to do with the imprint. With you away, he wouldn't even get out of bed!" Emily complained, but I was barely listening to her. My mind was still caught up on the fact that Paul still planned on coming back.

Back to see me. ME. Can you believe it? I barely can.

Paul chose that moment to rush into the kitchen. He seemed to let out an anxious huff of air when he saw me. A mind blowing smile appeared on his face as he moved to take the seat next to me.

"Hey." He breathed, just sitting there….starring….at me.

Didn't he know that was rude?

"Hi." I smiled back, shoving a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"Morning Gabby." Embry and Sam commented at the same time. I didn't even notice the come in. Was I really THAT absorbed in Paul? Was it to the point where I didn't even NOTICE anyone else?

"What do you want to do today?" Paul asked, not acknowledging anyone but myself.

"I don't know. Eh, something?" I coughed a little and took a drink of the water Emily placed in front of me.

"Okay." Paul responded, just sitting there….starring again.

This guy had a serious problem.

"Why don't you go to the beach?" Emily suggested, raising a brow and dumping more eggs on my plate.

"I don't really like the sand." I complained, thinking about the little pebbles that just insisted on sticking to you.

"We could all go get something to eat." Embry suggested, causing Paul to frown at the idea and glare at him. That was also pretty rude.

"Why don't we just…hang out today? You know, invite your friends over. We can go to my house. Tom and Jerry's coming on at one. And you can tell me about these…'bad people?'" I shrugged, and when no one responded, I continued, "Or we could just go to the beach." I said quickly, looking down at my eggs.

"I'll call Jake and Quil. What's your address again?" Paul smiled at me, although I was sure he knew my address.

I was surprised he knew to leave Jared out of the equation. It was still a touchy subject.

I beamed at him, and stole a piece of toast off Embry's plate, which he generously didn't argue about.

I chomped down the rest of my food as Paul called his friends and invited them over my house.

"Want some more?" Emily asked, but scooped some more eggs on my plate anyway. "You're eating almost as much as the pack does." Emily joked, making Paul and Sam tense up. Becoming serious Emily continued, "You don't think…?"

"No. I've just forgotten to feed myself these last few days." I quickly put in, making everyone go back to normal except for Paul who just became more tense.

"Why would you do that?" Paul snapped at me, not exactly glaring at me, but trying to.

"I-I just wasn't hungry." I stammered out. This is when I wished I wasn't 5'2. I let my white blond hair fall in front of my face, blocking his angry face from me, as I fought the urge to squeeze my blue eyes together.

"Don't do that anymore." Paul's voice softened, like he was trying to control himself. "Come on, lets head to your house now." He said lightly, grabbing my hand and leading me out towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter~A/N~ Sorry this chapter took so long!I'll update more often I promise!

"What the hell are you guys watching?" Quil asked jokingly as he walked into my house and plopped down on my sofa, pushing me and Paul apart as he did so. Not that me and Paul were sitting too close to begin with…

"Who the hell let the giants in?" Mike asked, walking into the living room and eyeing Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jake.

"That'd be me." I owned up to it, raising my hand high, but keeping my eyes on the Tom And Jerry episode.

"Ah." Mike nodded in understanding, smiling at me and grabbing his keys off the table. "I'm going over Eric's." He announced, walking out the door.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Jake asked, clapping his hands together and leaning further back into his chair.

"I'm watching TV." I said absently.

He got up, walked over, and TURNED OFF MY TV. Right at the good part too!

That. Bitch.

"HEY!" I screamed, scrambling towards him and turning it back on. He mumbled some low profanities, making Paul and Embry slap him in the back of the head at the same time. "Now I missed it." I complained lamely, shutting the TV off again.

"Great. So, what are we doing today?" Quil asked.

"This." I retorted quickly, smiling fondly as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"No, really." Jake grinned, leaning in his chair again.

"I'm serious. Or…you guys could tell me…you know, about the 'bad guys.'"

"Let's go out." Paul offered, standing up and holding out his hand for me to take.

"Nope." I said, letting the P pop.

"Come on." Quil whined, getting up and grabbing onto my hand, dragging me towards the door.

"We're off to see the wizard!" Embry yelled, following us out of the house.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Me, Jake and Quil finished in horrible harmony.

"Dorks." Paul mumbled, smiling at me and grabbing my hand out of Quil's and pulling us into his car.

"So really, who are the bad people?" I asked lightly while buckling myself in.

"Well, they're not really people…" Jake trailed off.

"They're not? I mean, they're people, right? Or they WERE people." Embry questioned himself, just making me more confused.

"So are they people or not?" I demanded.

"No." Paul said through clenched teeth at the same time Quil said 'Yes.'

"They USED to be people." Jake clarified. I nodded in understanding.

"So…they're…animal? Or wait, they're dead? They're dead animals?" I quirked a brow.

"No, just dead. Not animals." Paul said, starting up the car.

"So, what are they then? Zombies?"

"No." They all said in unison.

"Leeches." Jake said in a spooky voice, making three giant hands slap in in the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely and utterly confused now.

"Vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

"I have to go home." I stuttered out, grabbing clumsily for the car door handle.

"Holy fu- Gabby, wait. Where're you going? J-just let me pull over." Paul spat, swerving to the side of the road sharply.

I flung the door open, climbing my way out of the car. Was I shaking?

"Gabby, come on, it's not that big of a deal." Jake rolled his eyes at e as Paul stepped out of the car.

"Not a big deal? THERE ARE VAMPIRES RUNNI-" I was cut off by Paul's giant hand clamping over my mouth.

"Gabby, really? Now, I know it's really not-" Embry started but I cut him off quickly.

"I just want to go home." I pleaded with Paul. "We have school tomorrow, and I'm tired, and I just wanna sleep, and-and-"

"okay. Yeah. I'll-I'll take you home." Paul reassured, putting his arm around me to help hold me up as he tossed Embry the keys to the car and started off towards my house.

"I won't be in school tomorrow. We're, ah, patrolling and stuff." Paul informed as we got closer to my house.

"Mhm." I nodded my head along.

To be honest, I was too busy focusing on the whole 'vampire' thing.

"Can I stop by later and see you?" He asked, blinking his wide, innocent eyes at me.

"I'm going to sleep now. I'll call you later if I'm up." I shrugged slightly, watching as his face fell.

"I love you." He whispered, planting a kiss on my head.

"Night." I answered, swinging the door shut behind me.

* * *

"GABBY! COME ON! SCHOOL! NOW!" Mike yelled up the steps, causing me to jump out of bed.

"Almost ready!" I called back sleepily, climbing out of bed and going for my dresser.

"Hurry!"

I ran down the stairs five minutes later, my hair up in a pony tail, and clad in a pair of black jeans and a white tee shirt.

I felt like crap.

My head was pounding, and my feet hurt, and oh God, I was such a baby wasn't I?

Must I always complain?

"Excited about today?" Mike enthused as we hoped into the car.

"What's today?" I asked, quirking a brow at him.

"…wendsday." He answered lamely, starting up the car and heading off towards the school.

We hoped out of the car minutes later. How was today going to…well, work? Would I see Kim? Would Jared be in even though Paul was out?

"See you tonight." I waved absent mindedly to Mike as I started off towards the school.

Today was…nice. I mean, despite everything. Bright sun, white clouds, cool breeze. Peaceful.

"Woah, sorry. I'm new." The kid who bumped into me defended quickly, grabbing my books from the ground and handing them back to me. He was tall, almost as tall as Paul. His eyes were a bright green, and his skin was light for La Push. His black hair tumbled over his eyes messily, in a shaggy way, almost like Mike's.

"No worries." I sputtered quickly, taking the books from him and standing awkwardly for a moment.

"Sorry, do you happen to know where room…..three forty is?" He asked shyly. By the way he dressed, I could tell he was the…awkward, quiet type. Awww.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. That's my next class. Uhm, follow me." I blushed, leading the way to the room as he smiled blindingly at me.

"I'm Foster. Foster Richter." He mumbled softly, walking up next to me as we brushed past fellow students who were speeding away to class.

"I'm Gabby. Gabby Carter." I mimicked him, smiling softly at him. "This is it." I stopped outside one of the thick wooden doors.

"Shall we go in?" He gestured, holding open the door for me to walk in.

I blushed again, walking into the room sheepishly, and not saying anything as he took Paul's place at the seat next to me in the back.

I glanced over at him as the lesson started and smiled slightly when he caught y eyes. He plastered a full blown grin on his face and waited until I broke eye contact first.

Oh God.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

**A/N~ Guys, this is super short. IM SORRY! I just haven't been inspired for this story lately. I know, I'm a horrible person. ANYWHO…. **

"**I don't get it." Foster leaned over to whisper in my ear while we were in the middle of math class. Apparently we had the first three classes together. **

"**You're just like Embry." I muttered good heartedly, showing him my own paper with all the work on it. **

"**Thanks." He grinned, turning back to his own paper. **

**I starred at his profile a little longer then I probably should have before turning back to my work. **

"**So, not to see intrusive, but…mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Foster asked, quirking a brow in question as he held the door open for me.**

"**Yeah…" I trailed off, glancing at the table where Kim sat along with some other girls in our grade. "That'd be fine." I stuttered as Kim's eyes snapped up and met with mine. **

**We were quiet. She examined me, and I her. Then, just as quickly, her eyes turned to Foster who she gawked at before pulling out her phone to call someone. **

"**This table good?" Foster smiled at me, pulling out one of the think, blue plastic lunch room chairs. I sat as he pushed it back in for me before taking his own seat. "Thanks for sitting with me by the way." He chuckled quietly, making his green eyes twinkle. "I know you'd rather be sitting over with your friends." He nodded towards the table Kim was at softly. I smiled at him. **

**If he only knew. **

"**Gabby." Paul's voice called out from across the lunch room. I stood as he stormed over to me, practically glaring at Foster the entire time. **

"**Hey." I greeted with a smile, but he ignored me.**

"**I'm Paul. Gabby's Boyfriend." He introduced himself to Foster who only smiled and stood, reaching for Paul's outstretched hand. **

"**No." I squeaked, pushing Foster's hand away. The last thing I needed was for them to end up in a death grip. **

"**I'm Foster. I'm new." He smiled at Paul lightly, despite the glare Paul was sending him. **

"**I don't care." Paul basically growled. Holy Merlin, what was his problem? **

"**Paul." I said in warning, pushing him further away from the table and leaving Foster to sit by himself for a minute. **

**Paul looked over my shoulder at Foster menacingly before I grabbed his face and forced him to meet my eyes.**

"**Paul, knock it the hell off." I accused. "I thought you were out today? Go home. Go patrol. Do…. something." I shook my head at him, turning sharply back towards my table and sliding into my seat next to Foster. **

"**I like him." Foster grinned kindly at me. I smiled back.**

**Honestly, how could Paul NOT like him? **


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N~ OH MY LAWD GUYS! MY COMPUTER IS COMPLETELY DEAD! I'M GETTING IT FIXED THOUGH! I'M WRITING THIS FROM SCHOOL! I'M SO UPSET ABOUT IT GUYS! EKK! I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP FOLLOWING THE STORY, THOUGH I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ANOTHER COUPLE DAYS! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ OH MY LORD! MY COMPUTER BROKE LONGER THEN EXPECTED! I JUST WROTE THIS IN FIVE MINUTES BECAUSE I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS STORY! DON'T HATE ME! IM SOOOO SOORRRYY! !PLUS THIS IS REALLY SHORT!EAHVMVB LHA!

"Sorry, he can be such an animal sometimes." I rolled my eyes at Foster who simple smiled lightly back at me. I fought the erge to say, 'no pun intended.' But I knew he wouldn't get it.

Kim would get it.

…..

I starred at the little dimple at the right of his mouth. Hehad such a nice smile. Paul barely ever smiles and-

I stopped myself, snapping my eyes back down to my plate as Foster tapped his fingers gently on the table.

"You can go sit with your friends if I'm making you, erm, uncomfortable." Foster bit his lower lip softly. I blushed, looking up to his eyes and shaking my head vigorously.

Smiling sort of…secretly, he nodded his head, holding my gaze a little.

This is how it should be. Me, sitting, talking to a guy, alone. Not being forced to talk to him, or pushed into a strangers car for a 'date.'

What was I thinking? I loved Paul.

Glancing up at Foster again, he caught me starring and the corners of his outh twitched up before he took a swig of his water.

I love Paul. I love Paul. I love Paul.

How come I had to TELL myself that?

….This wasn't right.

"I like your hair." Foster grinned, "Is it real?"

"Of course." I defended, my hand flying to the untiy strands. If my mom would let me, I would dye it black in an instant. Until the day pigs fly, it will have to stay it's unnatural white-blond.

"I figured." He shrugged, scooting his chair in closer to the table.

It was one of those awkward silences, that you just…didn't find awkward.

Does that make sense?

….No.

"I like your sweater." I blurted, eyeing up the loose fabric.

"Thanks." He enthused, rutting through his school bag in search of…something. "My….friend Jason got it for me."

"Oh…..Whatcha looking for?" I leaned forward, trying to sneak a peek into his bag.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just…my phone." He answered, pulling out the small, silver razor.

Nodding my head along, I sat back waiting for the bell to ring.

Come on. Come on. Come on.

BBBRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

(A/N~ That was my amazing interpretation of a bell….don't be too jelious…)

I jumped at the sound, pulling my school bag onto my back and standing in one swift movement.

Foster's head snapped towards me as I stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh. I'll see you seventh period?" He smiled, blushing slightly and biting his lip.

I nodded enthusiastically, practically whipping around and walking from the room.

I loved Paul.

I loved Paul.

I loved-

"Paul?" I asked as I saw him leaning casually againt a pilar outside the lunchroom.

"Gabby." His lip twitched up on one side, but fell just as quickly. "Sorry?" He quirked a brow, as if asking if Ii would accept his lame attempt for forgiveness. But what else was I to do?

With one look at Paul, I forgot all about Foster.

How could I of even questioned out love a few moments ago?

Now that I was here, with Paul bringing his face to mine for a kiss, it was as if the strain in my heart was gone. This is where I wanted to be. Where I belonged.

I loved Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

Here without you~

Seventh period.

Kill me now.

I'll bring the sword, you bring the thrusting power.

….That just sounds like the greatest start to a dirty joke…

Imma stop now.

Foster wasn't in this period…yet. Im guessing he lost his way. Meaning that's the only possible excuse I'll except.

OHHH FOOOSTTTEERRRR DEEEAAARRREEESSSTTT.

Foster, Foster, where for art thou Foster?

I need to calm down.

Paul decided t leave again. School apparently 'cramping his style.' Not that he had one in the first place. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Oh Paul.

In all honesty, I would give up Paul in a second if it meant going back to being friends with Kim.

That sounds horrible, doesn't it? But it's the truth. At least I have honesty….right?

The truth was, I just missed saying things like, 'Oh my God, that's SO Kim.' Every time something….so Kim happens.

Sigh.

Life was just getting too…hectic. Confusing.

Tiring.

I remember the good old days when I knew what to expect from life.

Wake up, get bullied by Paul, rant to Kim about it, and at the end of the day, be completely content. But now things seemed so far out of wack it was…absurd.

I needed to talk to Kim.

Or better, Kim needed to talk to me.

I wouldn't be the first to brake. I was too stubbrn for that.

If Kim could live without me, then I could live without Kim….right?

I'm not so sure anymore.

My attention got side-tracked as Foster snuck in, sliding into the seat next t me quietly, yet givng me one of hs heart warming smiles.

Why was it my problems just seemed to float away when he was around?

Like I didn't have to think, or worry about anything? As if I could depend on him and trust him comepletely. I tried telling myself it was just his smiles. It was just his smiles. Just his smiles. Oh damn, it was those adorable, sexy smiles.

Did I say sexy? I meant…

Eh, who am I kidding? That was a sexy smile, and everyone knew it.

I blushed back, giving a short smile as I continued to sketch small flowers onto my notebook page.

Taking a pencil, Foster joined me, drawing stems, vines, and ever thorns jutting out from my loosely drawn flowers.

"My favorites are Sun flowers." He whispered when the teacher went on doing some crazy History problem that no one really cared much for.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with…delight?

"Mine. Too. " I whisper yelled.

I was getting too excited over these things lately.


	8. Chapter 8

I giggled alongside foster as we headed out of the school, carefully dodging people who crowded in the halls.

"What's this?" He asked with a huge grin, pulling the small leather sketch book out of my arms.

Laughing, I reached for it, but he skillfully held it above his head. What a buttface.

"Give it baaack." I whined half heartedly, my giggles over powering my voice as I chanced him down the hall towards the school doors.

"Here, here." He chuckled, handing it back once I was on my tippy toes and gripping his shoulders roughly in an attempt to stretch up and grab it from him. It's not my fault I was so damned short.

Mock glaring at him, I snatched the book back and kept hold of his sleeve as we exited the building, giant smiles lighting our faces.

"Need a ride?" He did a weird half grin as he spun his keys around his finger like the cool kids in movies.

"Watcha drivin?" I grinned, acting as if I actually cared what kind of car he had.

"My electric scooter." He chuckled, waving slightly as he backed up to a dark blue colored sports car that DEFINITELY didn't belong in La Push. Shaking my head, I walked over to where Embry was sprawled out under a tree.

"Hey giant, wanna give me a ride?"

Shrugging dumbly he jumped up and grabbed my school bag from my shoulders.

"I can carry it." I argued lamely. Hey, if he wanted to carry it, who was I to stop him? "Paul will KILL me if you sprain your shoulder or something."

I quirked a brow at him, holding back a short laugh. Since when was spraining your shoulder possible? Wait…was it possible? Oh God, all these years I could've sprained my shoulder and I didn't even know it.

Now I'm just scarring myself.

"Besides, we're gonna have to make ya as happy as possible before tonight." A sly smirk crept onto his face as he opened the passenger side door.

"….Do I wanna know what that's supposed to mean?"

"Kim and Jared are gonna be at Emily's." He shrugged as if it were actually nothing.

Nothing my ass.

Glaring at him….slightly, I let him drive me there without doing a spy like tumble out of the car like they do in cool movies.

For some odd reason I had a feeling I wouldn't get out of that one unscratched like the spies do.

But lets face it, Imma ninja.

"Just….talk to her." Embry side glanced at me.

"Tell her to talk to ME." I retorted snottily, sticking my nose in the air.

"Don't be difficult, Gabby."

"I'm not." I whined/ argued.

He sparred me a disbelieving look as we pulled up to Emily's where everyone was already lounging around outside in the shade, even Kim and Jared.

"Come on." Embry rolled his eyes at me as I refused to make a move out of the car.

"Gabby!" I smiled softly at Paul and Emily as they chorused a greeting, the rest soon following, with the exception of Kim.

"Hey Kimmy." Embry said loud enough for everyone to look at her expectantly.

She glared up at him kind of secretly, I guess.

Kim never was one to speak her mind, but out of the two of us, she was always the more…out there one. The one that would say things I wouldn't. Oh how the tables have turned.

Jared nudged her gently and she whipped her gaze to him.

"Appologize." Jared nudged again softly, just loud enough for me, who was fairly close to them, to hear.

"Me? I should appologize? I'm not the one throwing herself at some new kid just cause my boyfriend wasn't in school for the day." She snapped, looking directly at me and practically screaming.

I could feel the tears prick the back of my eyes. Was I really that emotionally unstable? That I could cry over such a little statement.

"That isn't true-"

"Yes it IS Gabby. It IS true. Isn't it?"

No, no it wasn't. And if the tears weren't falling down my face, I probably would have told her that.

"Shhh, don't cry Gabs." Embry patted my back softly, as Paul growled and had to be calmed down by Sam.

I was always causing drama, wasn't I?

"I-I"

"Slut." Kim fired quickly, ignoring Jared when he gave her a stern look and almost growled himself.

Then, I came to a…what some might call, an epiphany. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't me.

Maybe I wasn't the drama starter. Maybe I wasn't the mean one. Maybe I wasn't the one who was being greedy, and selfish, and just a plain bitch here.

Maybe, just maybe, that was all Kim.

Turning quickly from the scene, I charged towards the road, snatching Embry's keys from his hands and climbing into his car.

No one tried to stop me, only Paul calling after me, but that was the least of my concerns. I pulled onto the main road, dialing foster's number as I went.

"Hello?"

"Foster? Wanna maybe…hang out or something? I'll meet you at the beach?"

"Psh, you just wanna ride the electric scooter, don't you?"

And despite everything, even through my tears, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and smile.

Maybe Kim was right.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N~ GUYYYSSS! I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I WASN'T ALLOWED ON TECHNOLOGY FOR SO LONG! BUT GUESS WHAT! I CANT WAIT TO UPDATE EVERYTHING! BUT BUT BUT! OF COURSE I WROTE A NEW STORY WHLE I WAS CUT OFF! SO I WWROTE IT IN A NOTE BOOK AND THE THING IS I NEED NEW CHARRACTERS FOR IT!

SO PLEASE! If you want to be a new character, jus send me a bio, or something around that area XD

Something like…

Name, Age, Who you're love interest is,looks, personality, AND ALL THE OTHER GREAT STUFF YOU CAN THINK OF!

ID LOVE IT GUYSS!

THANKS AGAIN! AND ILL BE UPDATING SOON!


	10. Chapter 10

Here without you~

"You okay?" Foster lent down next to me, a soft hand resting on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden calm feeling that came with his touch. Was that what it was supposed to feel like? Was that what it felt like when the love of your life touched you? Like you were perfectly at ease?

Surely it wasn't the hot, smoldering feeling I felt with Paul. It couldn't be.

I turned to him, his bright, green eyes baring into my own blue ones. I felt weak. Like I was completely numb and perfect. And he was looking at me with a mix of feelings I couldn't detect.

Foster Richter was probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen. His soft, tanned skin was silky and even, his face defined with all his adorable features. His long eyelashes left sad shadows down his cheeks as he looked at me with concern and admiration.

And I lost it.

I just met this boy, and I was already melting in the palm of his hand. But was it really so odd? I felt safe. Safe and loved whenever he was around.

And it didn't matter that me and Paul were fighting, or that I was sitting on a beach crying, or that me and my best friend were, well, no longer friends. All that mattered was that he was here with me. To help me through it all. That out of all the people I could have called-my mother, brother, Paul- I called him. Somewhere deep inside I just knew he'd be the only one to fully understand.

The only one I wanted with me.

I leaned in as quickly as I possibly could, not giving him any chance to escape, before I attached my lips to his in a gentle kiss.

I used to think that every kiss was the same. That it was just the touch of two lips, in a semi-meaningless form of affection. But all of those theories went out the door when our lips met.

It was like we were perfect. Like we matched. Like he was made for me.

I felt higher than I ever had. I felt like I could dance, sing, fight an army. Anything.

I pulled away slowly, keeping his gaze as his breath huffed heavily on my neck.

"Gabby" Just the way he said my name made my breath hitch slightly. He was just so beautiful and perfect and amazi- "I'm gay."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~

GUYS! I GOT A FACEBOOK! THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW BORED AND DORKY I AM!

SO SO SO IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK, YOU SHOULD REQUEST 'GASP Ludwig' BECAUSE I WILL ACCEPT YOU! XD AND THEN YOU CAN KNDLY TELL ME HOW TO UPLOAD PICTURES =D

AND~ I PLAN ON POSTING ON THERE EVERYTIME I UPDATE OR HAVE STORY IDEAS OR OR OR…JUST ANYTHING CAUSE IM A DORKY BORED PERSON WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET OUT MORE!...wait, what?


	12. Chapter 12

Here without you~

Previosly~** (****I leaned in as quickly as I possibly could, not giving him any chance to escape, before I attached my lips to his in a gentle kiss./ "Gabby" Just the way he said my name made my breath hitch slightly. He was just so beautiful and perfect and amazi- "I'm gay.")**

I crunched my eyes closed tightly, my breath coming in heavy as my face jerked abruptly away from his and I leaning back on the log, a shaking hand running down my face.  
"You're kidding right?"  
"Sorry."  
I looked at him, intending to glare but the innocent look on his face wouldn't let me. Of course he was gay. And I couldn't really be mad at him for me thinking he wasn't gay right? If anything, he may be offended by ME thinking he was straight. Oh god, what if he hated me now?  
"We're still friends right?" my eyes widened in fright. If he ended our friendship now I don't know how I would survive.  
"Only if you give me Embry's number."  
His whole face lit up as a chuckle raised in his chest. He pulled me in and hugged me in a bone crushing hug until I couldn't breathe.  
We stood together, him lacing our fingers as we walked back towards his scooter. "Admit it, you only liked me for my devilish good looks." he teased in a way that said he wouldn't just let me get away with kissing a gay guy. As if we were life-long friends and he could simply tease me about anything.  
"Nah." I grinned up at him, "it was your scooter."

"So," I announced as I plopped down next to Foster with a bowl of popcorn. The lightly buttered puffs of goodness splashed everywhere and I frowned, though Foster didn't seem to mind.  
"What are you WATCHING?" I raised an unsure brow at the aliens and zombies on screen. " I thought you were gay?"  
He chuckled and tucked me under his arm. "Gay guys like alien vs zombies: the revenge of Dr. Mark."  
I watched on in disbelief until I spotted Dr. Mark. A tall, muscles, blond guy with all the right features.  
"I hate the credits." I groaned when the credits tumbled expertly down the screen and out of existence.  
"The credits don't like you either." Foster said around a mouthful of popcorn.  
"I'll have a word with their mother." I yawned snuggling closer into his chest. Is it wrong to have feelings for a gay guy? It was like the nerd falling for the jock. I knew it would never happen, but I just couldn't help it. He was just so... Foster. I barely knew him and I was ready to spend the rest of my life chasing him.  
"GABBY!" The loud knocks accompanied Paul's voice.  
"Go away!" I screamed back, making Foster jump.  
"What happened with you two?" he whispered into my hair but I ignored him, and the butterflies in my tummy.  
"GABBY OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR OR IM BREAKING IT DOWN!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" mom would have a fit if he did. And he'd probably blame the whole thing on Foster.  
"I want to talk to you!" he yelled again, banging harder on the door. I stood up from next to Foster just incase he did break the door down, I didn't need him killing Foster too.  
I shook my head, charging into the kitchen and throwing the empty popcorn bowl into the full sink. I hadn't even realized what a mess the house was until now. It's a wonder my mom didn't ground me from lack of care yet. I'd have to clean it tomorrow. God knows Mike never will. Besides, it was kind of an unspoken rule that I was the one to clean up around here... And do everything else.  
"Just let him in." Foster said from the doorway as Paul continued to pound on the door.  
"So now you're on his side? You should've seen them all! All of them just sitting by and watching Kim, my ex best friend, blame ME for everything! This wasn't my fault! It's all THEIR faults. Before them, we were fine, before them , we-"  
A choked sob came from me and I was soon engulfed in Foster as he hugged me tightly. I clenched my fists around his shirt and cried into him, feeling slightly bad for getting his shirt all wet and soggy. He didn't mind. We ignored Paul for another minute before Foster pulled away and went to open the door. I followed.  
Paul stumbled in, taking in the sight of my puffy red eyes and Foster standing there holding open the door.  
Without hesitation Paul punched him in the face, soon followed by him exploding into a giant grey wolf.


	13. Chapter 13

GUESS WHAT! I'm writing this chapter on my very new laptop. I'm very excited about this. Anywho, The next few chapters (Mostly likely two) are a SONG FIC in itself of the song 'Love the Way You Lie Part Two' It's usually not my kind of music, but I loved it, and decided to make it the kind of center theme for this chapter if that's not too weird. Now, you don't need to know the song, but if you do, I think it will be cool to be able to compare the two! Okay, okay, sorry for the delay on this chapter by the way! I've been loaded with school work lately XD

Chapter~ Love the Way You Lie Part Two

I stood, my feet, which were literally feeling cold, frozen to the ground. My eyes widened as Foster simply sighed and quirked a brow at Paul. I thought back to the first time I ever saw Paul phase into a huge wolf. I nearly had a heart attack. Yet Foster seemed so…unaffected about it. Uninterested. Like he was waiting for it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this pup?"

I furrowed my brows at his words, taking a step back until the back of my knees hit the coffee table and my eyes widened at the scene before me. Foster stood still, facing the door as Paul circled around him, growling angrily and looking for the best way to attack the fragile looking boy I found myself falling for.

Everything I had was yelling at me to do something-anything- but I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe.

In a swift movement, Foster yanked his shirt over his head and threw it away from the scene, shaking his head in disapproval towards Paul. Was he really considering trying to box the giant beast crouched before him?

Biting my lip, I wouldn't be surprised if blood was drawn.

"Paul, d-don't!" I managed to choke out as he leapt towards Foster. I watched - with a mix of feelings- as a cry escaped Foster and a pair of black wigs exploded from his body, twice his size.

At first, I was relieved that he himself wasn't merely a human going up against a mighty beast. Then I realized what this meant. That Foster too wasn't human. That he too, was just another thing to be afraid of. Feared. My breath caught in my throat as Paul scratched into Foster's chest. Not that Foster gave him much time to attack, just as soon as Paul dug his claws into him, Foster flung him across the room, making him hit the wall before falling to the floor in a broken clump. Paul was back on his feet in a moment.

"Paul."

Even I flinched when Sam yelled from the doorway. Sam came forward, growling and ordering Paul out of the house before he could attack Foster again.

Foster turned to me then. Strands of dark hair fell over his soft eyes, blood trickled down his pale chest, and the sense of pleading in his eyes was so great, it almost broke my heart. His wigs folded back into his body with a small flicker of pain on his face.

"I was just leaving." He addressed someone behind me.

It was then I got my will power back. I turned behind me, finding Embry, Jared, and Quil standing on their toes, looking like they were about to murder a vicious killer.

"Wait!" I raced out of Emily's house, grabbing Foster's wrists as he walked towards the forest. He turned towards me, his eyes mixed with love, hurt, and confusion. I bet mine were the same.

I opened my mouth, then closed it, and opened it again.

He truly was an angel, wasn't he? My angel. Even though I'm an atheist, he was really something sent from God. Something to be considered a gift. My gift.

I was so naïve.

"I won't hurt you."

My chin quivered softly as I met his eyes. "I know." I let out a shaky breath.

We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other with curiosity by the edges of the forest, nothing but silence hovering around us.

In a quick, dangerous movement, he pinned my body against a tree, his head nuzzled gently into my hair as I tried not to hyperventilate.

"You're beautiful, you know." He whispered, pulling back slightly and lifting my chin to look up at him. I didn't reply, instead, I just starred at him, wide eyed and confused.

His face hovered over mine, his breath heavy on my cheeks as I closed my eyes and waiting for him to let go. For him to say something about how there was no way he could get Embry's number now, or how Paul was totally going to break his scooter. I was waiting for anything. Anything but what happened next.

I jumped a little as I felt his soft, electric lips press against mine. But I didn't fight it. I welcomed it, I wanted it. My palm tightened around the gentle skin of his neck, keeping him pressed against me with everything I had.

He was the first to break it, breathing with a huff into my hair, resting his head atop mine. I could feel his smile, a small, gleeful chuckle erupting from his chest.

I buried my face in his neck, sucking in his scent. A mix of baby's breath and roses.

"I thought you were gay." I mumbled against his warm skin.

"That was when I wasn't allowed to love you."

"What's changed since then?" I pulled away, wrapping my arms around my body and looking up at him with furrowed brows.

"I realized I loved you more than I feared the consequences."

A smile touched my lips as I absently fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "We should get to my house." I suggested, biting my lip again, "just in case."

The woods around us suddenly seemed very unsafe.

He nodded, grabbing onto my hand before I had a chance to rethink anything. We started off in silence, and I trusted him to know the way to go.

Was it weird that I didn't question it? That I found being a…not human so normal and natural that I didn't feel he needed an explanation. I mean, I knew other things were out there, so it wasn't like it was a big shock. It was just the same chance that I fell in love with another beast, then if I fell in love with someone from Florida. It was rare, but understandable.

"W-what are you?"

He looked down at me, a frown twitching at his lips but he soon covered it with an uncomfortable looking smile.

"A fallen angel."

"Like…banished from Heaven?"

"Not exactly. He ran his thumb over my knuckles, walking slightly faster, "I…I ran away."

The idea stricked me as odd. Who would run away from Heaven? If you believed in it, it seemed like a very good place- the best place you could ever be.

"Why would you ru-"

"We should really get inside." He urged, giving my hand a squeeze and pushing apart the low branches of a tree to reveal my house.

"Paul will come by soon an-" I cut myself off, realizing who I was talking to. His hand in mine suddenly burned.

I was cheating on Paul.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ I haven't updated in…forever. But I will be updating everything…EVERYTHING next week when school's over. EKKK. And….so, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, just because I feel so bad :0 SORRY AGAIN!~Lexie.**

Here Without You

The door creaked open uncertainly, as if it hadn't been opened for years, instead of just a few days. Honestly, the last few days seemed long enough to be years.

Foster pushed into the house beside me, glancing at Mike as he slept on the couch.

"Your bother?" He walked towards the snoring form and pursed his lips. I smiled gently, walking over to him and brushing strands away from his face. I nodded.

"My brother."

Foster snapped his head to me, listening to everything around us.

"Paul's coming."

I didn't ask how he knew that, or how soon he would be here, I just looked up at the beautiful man before me and blinked back a tear. "What are you going to do?" After I said it I realized that I probably should have said something like, 'What are WE going to do.'

"I have to go. I'll be back." He moved around me towards the back door and stopped to stare at me. "If you need anything….yell."

He pushed through the door with too much force, making me jump and look around the room nervously. My body seemed colder…paler. Maybe it was. I was, in a sense, frightened for Paul to get here. Like I was a little girl laying in a darkened room awaiting the monster under the bed. It was the feeling of complete terror.

And I hated it.

I pushed Mike's foot away and sat at the bottom of the couch next to his feet, pushing my whole self against the back of the couch incase something popped out. This way, I could see practically the whole living room. I watched the front door, my eyes switching from it to all the other openings in the house, even the closets. Why in the world was I so afraid? I wasn't supposed to be afraid. Not of Paul.

I bit my lip as there was a knock at the door. I jumped, the loud bangs seeming to echo through the house. I felt my heart pound wildly in my chest as I contemplated waking Mike up before walking towards the door. This was the part in the scary movie where everyone screamed at the stupid girl not to open the ominous looking door. I was the stupid girl.

My steps were fast and wide, my paranoid brain thinking that the person may be somehow inside the house. I yanked the door open, the knob cold and hard against my palm.

It rushed in fast, just a blur of wild colors until it wrapped me in it's arms and all remained still. I flinched, looking up at Paul and wondering why, in all that was alive, he was hugging me.

"P-please don't touch me." He pulled away, reluctant and slow, studying my face. I'd been crying, this would be obvious. But would the betrayal and pain show on my face as well? Would my white hair scream out of the face of an angel that was earlier nuzzled into it? Would my sorry eyes yell of the love they showed to another man? Would my poisoned lips tell of the betrayal?

"Gabby. I love you." His voice was weak. Like a child who was just beaten down to the last bits of life. I stared into the dark orbs of his and felt the world crumble around me. Felt the ground fall from under my feet and leave me unstable and floating. The only thing that held me was his eyes.

"I love too."

He bit his lip softly, looking on the verge of tears and he took a step towards me. "You don't look so sure."

"Yeah," I stepped back, looking around the small room, "I'm not."

"It's him isn't it." His voice took a savage turn into anger as his fist connected with the flat, hard surface of the walls, leaving a dent. " I knew it from the beginning. That he wasn't safe, that he wasn't good for you, for us." He growled as his eyes locked with mine.

"I-I'm going to make us some sandwiches."

I rushed into the kitchen, pulling the bread from the counter and grabbing the peanut butter from the cabinet. "I don't want a fucking sandwich, Gabby, I want to know what the hell is going on here."

I ignored him, gripping a flimsy kitchen knife in my hand and shaking as I tried unwittingly to undo the lid to the peanut butter. I could barely get my shaking palm a firm grip on it. "Do you want Jelly on yours? Or just peanut butter? We only have grape jelly though. I could always run out and get some ch-"

"What the hell is going on with you Gabby?" He snapped, pushing me around to face him. His face was strained and tight with anger but it was his eyes that caught me off guard. It was the old Paul shining through.

They were the same, heartless, cold, dark, chilling, grey color as they were last year. The same way he looked at me before the whole wolf thing happened to him. Back when he was his old self and pushing me into walls and lockers, even knocking me down. This was the real Paul.

And he scared the shit out of me.

"P-Paul…please." I chocked, opening my fist so the knife clattered to the floor. "Leave." He didn't budge though. He just sat there and stared at me, his fierce eyes never letting up. He growled in aggravation and tore himself away from me, walking the room in three easy steps. I jumped back a little, startled as he was facing me again, only farther away this time.

"Gabby. I love you." He strode towards me and latched onto either side of my face. "You have no idea. I love you so much. Too much. It's…it's unreal."

I felt my eyes water as I looked up at him. He was in pain. Part of my mind did a little creepy smiling thing where I screamed out about payback and Paul finally knowing how it feels. But the bigger half of me, the Gabby part of me, was crying and wishing to take it all back. "You're right." I sniffed, trying to at least sound strong, even if I didn't look it. I placed my hand on Paul's chest, pushing him away from me slightly. "Unreal. Completely and utterly unreal." I chuckled darkly, letting my hair fall in front of my face.

"He needs to go Gabby. Do you have any idea what he's doing to you? Do you see what he's doing to us?" His voice was pleading and hopeful, like someone begging for their live through the cold steel bars of a musky prison.

"I think you should leave." My breathing was shallow and crackling, but it was all I could muster at the moment. Did he really deserve my sympathy after all he's don't to me? Did I really need to fall breathlessly into his arms again? No.

Paul Walker was never my rock. In fact, it was because of him that I lost my one and only rock in the first place: Kim. But now I had a new rock. One more steady and safe. One that rose above the others. My boulder. Foster.

"Gabby." He stated again, grounding his teeth together and taking a seat at the table, "You can't just…" He trailed off, clenching and unclenching his fists, "You're my fucking God damned imprint, Gabby! You can't just….stop that!" He screamed, standing up and coming towards me so fast that his lips were against mine before the chair was heard clashing against the floor. I cringed, tears falling from my eyes as I struggled to get my wrists out of Paul's smooth hands. He held my wrists against his chest with one of his hands as he kissed me, the other one holding my head to his. I whimpered slightly, feeling vomit and saliva slide up my throat.

"Woah there, guys. Come on, not when I'm in the house." Mike chuckled as he came into the kitchen, taking a sandwich off the table and not sparing us another glance as Paul released me and looked at me like I was below him. Like I was just another pest to be squashed under his giant boots. Like I was the lowest of the low. Like I was a vampire.

Mike left slowly, gathering his things and the snap of the front door being heard a few seconds later. I would have called out to help. Begged him for help, if only I could breathe. I was bent over, coughing and sputtering as I tried to suck in air. It was like chocking on water. Like taking a sip of soda just as someone says something extremely hilarious and then chocking on it and having the burning liquid come out your nose and mouth. I caught my breath slowly, and by this time, Paul was across the kitchen, gripping the counter and taking deep breaths.

"Gabby…" He rested his head in his hands as his shoulders shook. "I…I can't just live without you."

I watched the bigger man fall to pieces and his heart crumble into a thousand shards. I knew I was the cause. It wasn't as satisfying as I thought it'd be. I used to dream of the day I would make Paul Walker cry. The day that payback would strike him like a million fleeting deer. Now all I could feel was guilt.

"I'm here." I whispered, timidly placing my fragile hand on his shoulder and resting my head on his.

"I'm here, Gabby." He argued, swallowing loudly, "But you're not. You've left again. You're not the Gabby I knew anymore. I'm here without you."

I let tears fall silently, distracting myself out the window as Mike flicked away a cigarette bud just as Eric pulled up in his car. I sighed, nuzzling my face into my hair and pushing the tears back in. "I think I love him." But the words seemed robotic. Not mine. Like it was just so….caught up in the sweet scent and spell Foster seemed to cast when ever he was around. And when he wasn't around…it just seemed so stupid to think of him the way I did.

"I don't care." Paul stated, straightening out and taking a deep breath. "You may think you love him, Gabby, but you don't. It's…it's fate that we're together." He sniffed back tears. "I'll wait for you."

I didn't argue with him. I didn't tell him that it was no use or that I was never going to look at him the same way ever again. I didn't yell at him to stop pretending everything was alright. I didn't scream about how messed up everything was lately. About how after everything my heart still sank when I saw him. About how I got so excited and nervous when Foster was around that I feared I might just cry and would die happy then and there. I didn't yell about how I, Gabby, was within an inch of life, and begging for someone to save her.

Instead, I kept my feelings inside and politely asked, "Want me to put on some tea?"

So I did. And we left the kitchen, going up to the second floor so I could use the bathroom and Paul could grab an old shirt of Mike's out of his closet before he got home and noticed. I let the cool water run over my hands, feeling along my wrists until my fingers ran over seven very distinct scars. Out of hundreds of cuts, they were the only ones that happened to turn into scars. For me, they were a sign of survival. About how life had once before been so much worse than it is now. And that before I couldn't handle it. And now…well, I was on the verge of sinking back into that low point in time again.

I stopped the water, pulling my sleeves back down before hurrying out into the hall. I half expected Paul to be sitting there waiting. He wasn't. I walked down to Mike's room, pushing the door open but not finding him there either. I knew he wouldn't just leave me. A thump from my room made me smile and turn back around. I strode towards the door, walking in and spotting him over at my desk, holding a picture from the collection.

"That's me and Kim when we were seven. She was painting my hair so I looked more like everyone else." I blushed, taking the picture back and sitting it on the desk again with the rest of the old memories. It seemed like nothing was as it was back then. Like nothing would ever be alright again.

"Gabby." Paul was suddenly against me, his arms wrapping around my waist and holding me against him. I bet he expected me to cry. The thing is, I probably would have if it weren't for being so absorbed in the feeling of his strong arms around me. It felt like I was safe again. Like I could just nuzzle into him and be completely content for the rest of my life. Foster popped into my head.

His tender kiss, a kiss of betrayal and lies. I closed my eyes, breathing in. I expected to smell the soft, rose smell that I inhaled whenever Foster was around. But the smell I breathed in instead seemed foreign. Forgotten. Like a newborn child smelling fresh air for the first time. It wad distant, odd, and yet, it was the most comforting thing I'd ever witnessed.

And I rested my head against his chest, my ears perking up at the sound of his heart. The beats weren't subtle or slow, rather quick and hard. As if they were yearning for something more, or maybe just a little too love filled.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't imagine myself saying those words, but I knew I did when my feet moved me towards the bed and gave out when I reached it. I was seeing everything from outside my body. Like I was a puppet being moved by some subconscious part of me. "I…" I felt tears slip through my eyes as an ice cube clogged my throat. It felt like I just swallowed a potato chip sideways and it wasn't making any effort to be eaten. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I cried hopelessly, wiping at my eyes.

When did it get so hard? When did I finally loose track of myself? Ever since Paul things were supposed to be easy. They were getting easy. But now…

"Gabby." He sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap and holding me close as I cried. It seemed like I was being a baby again, but honestly, I couldn't help it. "Do you smell that?"

He sniffed the air huskily, searching for something…important. I did the same, only catching the slight smell of smoke coming from the distance. "Is there a bon fire today?" I questioned lamely, sucking it up. God Gabby, be strong for once. You owe it to yourself at least if not to Paul.

"No." He shook his head, helping me up before standing by himself, "Gabby…get out of the house."

"W-what?"

"Gabby." His voice was stern. An order. "Fire."


	15. Chapter 15

_Here Without You~ _

_It all happened in a blur. _

_Paul grabbed my hand, dragging me through the hard carpeting of my house and out onto the front lawn. I remember my feet hitting the wet grass. I remember the sweet smell of the grass as I kneeled down on it. I remember hearing Mike yell something from inside the house about me burning food. I could remember the twinkle he always had in his eyes when he made such jokes. I remember watching Paul run back into the house that was now visibly burning down. I remember not being able to move. I remember Paul not coming out. I remember yelling for Foster. And yet- I remember nothing. My mind is blank- fogged- distant. _

_My breath is short- constricted- filled with smoke. I can't breathe. _

_But I remember the tears. And then- nothing. _

_I cracked open my eyes, only to squeeze them shut again. The room was bright- the curtains drawn from the blinding windows. I opened my eyes again, lifting my hand to wipe away the tears that stung my eyes from the sudden light. I felt a tugging in my hand that made me notice the wire running into it. With a sudden start I realized where I was. _

_I never really was a big fan of hospitals. _

"_Oh, God, Oh, God, Gabby, God." My mother sobbed, falling on top of me and holding me as if she'd lost me. I blinked hard, swallowing the lump in my throat. My mouth tasted bad- like I hadn't brushed my teeth in weeks- and was unbearably dry. _

"_Where's Mike?"_

_She started sobbing all over again and I felt someone squeeze my other hand. Mike looked very…clean, sitting next to me. His shirt was white and dry-cleaned, and his jeans were a faded blue. He sat in front of the blinding window light- which only made him look angelic. Almost like- _

"_Foster." My breath caught in my throat, my head beginning to pound as I realized it actually really hurt. _

"_Paul's been going nuts about you, you know." My mom started up. It's just like her to start criticizing me as soon as I woke up in the hospital. I looked around the room to see the bigger man asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful- unharmed- unafraid. _

_I could feel my eyes well up with relief but this wasn't the time for that. Because there was one person who wasn't in this room- foster- and I intended on finding him so I could personally beat him up for not being here to see me. "He's gone." Mike said suddenly, watching as I looked around. _

"_Wh-what?" _

"_That other boy at our place, the one with- with the WINGS, he's gone." He empathized just loud enough for me to hear. _

"_Gabby." Paul's voice came groggily as he sat up on the couch. I could feel my head get dizzy- the room starting to spin. No, no, no, no. Something seemed to dawn on Paul and he moved closer. "He saved us, Gabs. Ran in, grabbed us off the floor, got those damned wings of his- and well, the only was out was through the roof so-" _

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screeched at him, maneuvering away from his hands and sympathetic look. My mother was completely lost now. "HOW COULD YOU-" _

"_I couldn't help it, Gabby!" He was yelling back now. Did he really think simply telling me how heroic Foster had been made up for it? " I didn't tell him to come in and-" _

_That's when it hit me. Paul didn't tell him to come and save him, but I did. Afterall, I was the one who yelled for him to help, wasn't I? Oh dear Lord. I felt my throat swell and burn as if I'd swallowed a potato chip sideways. My stomach was in knots as tears stung my eyes. I felt anger at myself well up and spill over. _

"_I HATE YOU!" I screeched, picking up the closest thing- which happened to be a tissue box- and throwing it at Paul's head. My aim was a little off. _

"_Gabby, don't blame him, I-" _

"_STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT!" I defended myself towards Mike, my fist clenching at my sides as the tears poured down my face. There was no helping me now. _

_Vision blurred, I ripped the medical wires from my body and made my way from the room. On my mother's command- no one tried to stop me. And there was no stopping me. _

_I had one place in mind- Home. _

_**A/N~ Woah. Okay, this was brewing for a while. It feels good to get it out- though I'm not exactly happy with it. Sorry for all you Foster lovers out there- and really hope no one got emotional over this! Bah, until next time~**_


End file.
